1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an animal agility jump device. More particularly the present invention relates to jump cups for dog agility jumps, equine jumping competition, human high-jump stands and the like.
2. Background Art
Agility contests, with humans and with animals, have been carried out down through history all around the world. Jumping is a natural part of such contests. Humans race, jumping hurdles, horses are raced and shown in jumping competition, and dogs are also tested on their agility using a variety of jumps.
Jumps always comprise some kind of a standard. Necessarily, most standards are portable. To each standard is affixed a bar over which a person or animal jumps. On present day jumps, the bars are often placed on pins passed through holes in the standards, or in jump cups made of plastic. In either case, the standard must be fitted with a plurality of holes at an appropriate spacing for the pins or cups to be affixed at various heights. Multiple pins may be used in each standard, each affixed rigidly to the standard. Only one cup is used for each bar held by a standard.
The pin-method of supporting the jump bar can provide less than adequate stability if the ground conditions are not perfect. Height changes using cups tend to be tedious.
A difficulty arises when the rules to which the standards were constructed change. This may require new standards, irrespective of whether pins or cups are used to support the jump bars.
Prior designs have been made from other solid metals or solid plastics and do not use wire. On previous designs individual jump cups were attached to the jump uprights permanently, or by using hardware, or were made from solid cast aluminum.
There is a need for apparatus which can be attached to nearly any material/surface or be fabricated into a complete hinged wire jump frame.
There is a need for apparatus which can readily be adjusted in manufacturing to meet specific height requirements or spacing of different sanctioning bodies.
There is a need for apparatus which can readily be adjusted in manufacturing for use in other jumping sports from human to equestrian; differing heights, widths, and bar sizes can easily be accommodated.
There is a need for apparatus which can also be used for solid type jumps when the “boards” are made with round hanging pins on each end.
There is a need for apparatus which can be manufactured using stainless tell wire eliminating need for painting or powder-coating.
There is therefore a need for a bar support system providing appropriately spaced locations for the bar, rapid, simple changes of heights, while not requiring the replacement of the standards when rules change.